In A Moment
by Makomaragi
Summary: Takes place after DP117. Musashi and Kojiro deal with their feelings, or something. Adult themes, rocketshipping.


AN: This is meant to take place after DP117 the original version, not the dub. (Though I suppose it would still make sense if you've only seen the dub. I'm an artist before I'm a writer, so sorry if this is derp ;P And I listened to Run To The Water by Live a lot while writing, you should, too. The song inspired this ;P The song makes me think of Rocketshipping in general, idk.

"Musashi?"

Her eyes flit open at the sound of her name, disturbed from her uneasy attempt to sleep. She wasnt sure how long she had lay there. She and Kojiro had been up late talking for a few hours before deciding on retiring to their respective rooms for a feigned attempt at rest.

"Musashi, are you awake?" Kojiro once again whispered from the door way.

Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall, dimly lit by a mix of remaining moonlight and the arising morning.

"It's nearly four in the morning, Kojiro..." she trailed off as she brought her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes.

"Were you sleeping? I'm sorry..."

Musashi sat up from her twisted laying position on the bed and flicked on the lamp on the night stand. After the past day's events, they were grateful for the cabin they found nearby, with warm water and comfortable beds to sleep in, though it seemed neither of them had been able to take ease in it. "No, I can't sleep."

"Me, either," Kojiro replied quickly, evidently pleased with her answer.

She pulled the blankets around her body before inching over, making room for him to sit next to her on the small bed. Kojiro remained at his stance in the door frame for a long moment before taking notice to her gesture and sat himself on the edge of the bed beside her, his back to her.

"Where's Nyasu?" she inquired quietly.

"Sleeping in the den."

"At one least one of us can get some sleep..."

"Yeah."

Another long minute passed between the two of them, seeming as if each had them had something to say to the other but settled on the silence instead.

"Do you want to go for a walk? The beach isn't far from here...I bet it looks nice this time of the morning," Kojiro finally suggested, turning to look at her. Musashi kept her gaze facing forward, her eye lids hanging heavy from her clear lack of sleep. Her long mane of hair that fell over her face and shoulders became disrupted as she ran her hand through it, brushing it out of her eyes and pulling it so it only fell on one side of her neck.

"Hmm...yeah. Just give me time to get dressed. I can get in some practice before my next Contest, too."

His face fell conspicuously at the mention of her Contest training, it having been what led to her decision to temporarily depart the day before. It seemed as though this hadn't even bothered her, especially in knowing that she was so eager to persist ignoring their Rocket Dan assignment even more to become Top Coordinator. He was used to her being selfish at times, even at his own expense, but reflecting on the day past had made wish him wish she'd reconsider.

"I'd rather you didn't," his query surprising even himself once it was spoken out loud.

She was in no mood to argue with him. The consideration of getting some practice in before their usual Rocket Dan duties was appealing to her, though there would always been time for it later. Her next Contest wasn't for a while, anyway.

Musashi sighed. "I suppose you're right. Hubunake and Megayanma are probably still tired from yesterday..."

"Right. So just you and me, then?" His smile returned when she nodded.

After each of them had changed in to their Rocket Dan uniforms, save their gloves and boots, they snuck carefully out to not disturb Nyasu, and made their way down the worn path to the beach. Few words were exchanged between them during their short walk, only in observance of the wild Pokemon that were active in the early dawn.

Once they reached their destination, they settled on a spot not far from the water to watch the sunrise in silence. Kojiro sat with his knees tucked to his chest, his arms wrapped around them and his head resting on top. Musashi lay next to him with her hands behind her head, each of them looking at the dark rust colored sky, slowly becoming engulfed in a translucent pink cape of morning.

"It's funny..." he started, "That we're here again, on this beach."

"So you're right."

Kojiro studied her solemn expression, still focused on the distant skyline more than their forced conversation.

"Are you okay, Musashi?"

"Yeah, just thinking, she mused, taking in a deep breath.

He smiled and reclined next to her in a similar position. It wasnt often that the two of them could spend a peaceful morning together. There was an uneasy tension in their mannerisms towards one another, and had been since that morning. Kojiro thought carefully for a bit, supposing it was their few hours apart that gave them each time to reflect on the day that led to their newly awkward tension. He wished she would say what she had been thinking about, but somehow he knew it was the same thing he had been dwelling on.

"Thanks again, for coming back for me, it was silly of me to think I could catch that differently colored Metagross on my own..."

"Don't mention it." She rolled over to face him, "We're not invincible, you know," she continued. "I know it feels that way a lot of the time, with all we've been through...but we were really lucky yesterday...we should thank Nyasu, I suppose."

"Yeah, he really came through for us."

Kojiro didn't expect an apology on her behalf, or even if she saw the harm in her action at all. All three of them had been at fault, and though it upset him when Nyasu chose to work at the ramen shop, it broke his heart when Musashi decided she, too, would rather chase her own dream than work together in Rocket Dan. Was he really holding her back so much? Kojiro glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye. There became a restless urgency in him to make things right again between them, as there usually was when there was apprehension.

"If you want to work on becoming Top Coordinator, you can, but I don't see why you'd be better off on your own..." Kojiro finally said, not looking at her.

Musashi suddenly adjusted her position, turning on her side to face him. "It is very important to me. I finally found something Im good at, and I'm going to be the best! Why cant you be happy for me?"

"Your dreams are important, too, Musashi, but we can't forget that we still have a job to do."

"There must be something you'd like to do other than work for Rocket Dan someday, too," she half sneered.

"Would you stay with me?" he asked suddenly, without giving much regard to her statement.

"What?"

Kojiro sat up on his side now, too. "I mean, if we both found a way out of Rocket Dan, would we stay together?"

"I don't see why not." Musashi gave a slight shrug with her response.

While her answer was what he wanted to hear, her delivery of it was not the way he way he anticipated.

"I can't see myself without you, Musashi."

"Me, neither."

"We can't let these silly things come between us like this anymore."

"Hmmph". Musashi snorted, turning away from him. "Aiming to be Top Coordinator isnt silly! Better than chasing the brats around."

"That may be true, but it doesn't change that we still have a job to do..for now." Kojiro said in a more serious tone.

Musashi sighed heavily. Suddenly, it all made sense to her. By the matching expression Kojiro had, it appeared it had dawned on him as well. It became clear that their immature argument the day before was trivial, and there was much more than what was on the surface. This was about the two of them, whether Nyasu had started it and saved them was irrelevant now. Despite their argument, they had completely accepted their fate yesterday, as it would have stood had Nyasu not intervened at just the right time. Whether they stayed in Rocket Dan or not, theyd remain together. Most of the time, they were too caught up in the present to even think about the future. But somehow, something felt different today.

"Fine. But Im still competing in Contests," she smiled, extending a hand to him, winking.

"Fair enough." He nodded, taking her hand firmly.

In the few seconds that their eyes met, they had a moment of understanding, but not the sense of closure. There was something more to this that neither of them could articulate, nor sure if it could be put in to words. They continued to stare at one another, until Musashi turned away, biting her lip, her cheeks burning with a rouge tint.

"We should go back, Nyasu is going to wonder where we are..." She stated swiftly, absent mindedly brushing some sand off of her skirt.

"Right."

Just as she was about to push herself upright again, Kojiro whispered her name quickly enough to catch her attention before pressing his lips to hers, his free hand around her neck, his other arm keeping his balance. To his surprise, she met his passion, before pulling away just as quickly as they began.

"Musashi...I...I'm sorry..." he realized he was still on top of her, his arms now on either side of her. In retrospect, he wasnt quite sure why he had kissed her, but it felt right in the moment.

"No..I..just.." Musashi was caught off guard, but not angered by his gesture.

Kojiro sighed and began to recollect himself, slowly inching off of her, as Musashi pulled herself up in to a sitting position next to him. Kojiro met her eyes for a brief second before attempting to push himself up, just to be pulled back down by her hand around his wrist.

"Kojiro, wait.." she positioned herself in front of him so that their faces were a few inches apart. Im not mad at you.

"You're not?"

She pressed her lips to his once again, much softer than their initial meeting, but enough to knock him over so that she was on top of him. As their kiss deepened, he could feel one of her hands working at undoing his belt buckle. He kept his hands planted firmly on her hips, letting his thumb trail between her skin and the lining of her skirt. Kojiro unconsciously shifted so that he was on top of her, beginning to inch his hand up her shirt.

At the realization of what they were about to do, Kojiro broke their kiss once more, each of them breathing heavily. He glanced down at her, an annoyed expression etched across her face.

"Are...are you sure you want to do this, Musashi?" Without answering, she grabbed his collar and brought their lips together again, wrapping one of her legs around his back. Kojiro began planting kisses down her neck, lingering in some spots longer than others. Musashi haphazardly removed the top part of her uniform, moving back so that it was between her and the sand. As Kojiro inched his way down her collar bone, she quickly pulled both of his uniform shirts over his head, as to not keep his lips off of her skin any longer than necessary. Musashi lay still on her back, her arm snaked around his neck, allowing herself to enjoy the kisses he was planting along her breasts and inching down her stomach. When Kojiro reached the lining of her skirt, she arched her body up, just enough that he was able to slip it off of her. In turn, she worked at his belt buckle again, as Kojiro started kissing her neck once again. Once it was loose, she pulled them down and let him kick them off.

When Kojiro had reached her jaw line, he stopped, meeting her eyes. Both of their naked bodies were trembling, knowing it was not just because of the occasional wind.

"Maybe...maybe we should go back..on the bed.." Kojiro whispered in her ear, realizing Musashi had been using their clothes to rest on. She merely shook her head, and yanked him back down on top of her, her arms wrapped around his neck. She ran one of her hands through his hair before letting her nails trail down his spine, his body arching with her movement.

"I just...I thought it would have been..er..somewhere different.." Kojiro said as he blushed, looking around the desolate beach. The only sounds were that of their hurried gasps for air and the waves crashing up on the surface rhythmically.

"So you've thought about this before, have you?" Musashi grinned, blushing deeply, and let out a weak laugh to ease the tension. Kojiro blushed deeper and raised an eyebrow, grinning.

He positioned himself over her carefully, looking directly in to her eyes. Musashi gave him a weak nod, and released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She placed her hands on his shoulders, digging her nails in to his skin as he entered her. Kojiro tensed up when he became aware that she was gritting her teeth, and slowly began pulling himself out.

"Kojiro..." she gasped between strenuous breaths. The way she said his name and the smirk that followed was all he needed to know he should continue. As he thrust in to her again, she wrapped her arms tightly around him, kissing his neck with a new spark of passion. He continued thrusting, quicker and quicker, their hips moving simultaneously to the cries of each others names. With every pulse, Musashi arched her back, digging her nails deeper in to his skin, until each of them had reached their climax.

Finally, Kojiro collapsed next to her, both of them heaving, drenched in sweat. He turned to Musashi, who was clutching her chest, trying to catch her breath. Kojiro smiled as he watched her, pleased with himself. Both of them were still shaking violently, and closed their eyes and concentrated on the breathing pattern of the other, long enough that they unintentionally became simultaneous.

"That...was..." Musashi started, still trying to slow her breath.

"Yeah." Kojiro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

They waited a few minutes to compose themselves, mutually staring at the sky again. Kojiro weakly got to his knees and hovered over her, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I...Io-"

"Don't say it, Kojiro. She intervened and turned away. I know what you're going to say. Just don't make things more complicated than they already are...someday we'll figure it out..."

"What is this, then?"

"I don't know." Musashi began. "We'll see what happens from here...it just feels so...it doesn't feel right saying that yet."

There was a part of her that knew long ago that they were meant to be together, but this wasn't the way she wanted it to happen. She wasn't sure exactly what circumstance she had in mind for them to figure it out, but it wasn't a shallow argument and a near death experience followed by sex on the beach the next morning. The more it lingered on her mind, the more appropriate it felt, however. They had a habit of reading each other more than speaking out loud. It was suitable that make up sex became the way they solved their problems.

"I think..we should go back now...go back to bed.." Musashi said quickly. They gathered their clothes, shaking the sand off of them, and quickly got dressed.

As they made their short journey back to the cabin, Kojiro wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in to him, and she responded by following his motion, resting her chin firmly on his shoulder. Upon their arrival, they noticed Nyasu was still sound asleep. Musashi grinned, eagerly grasping Kojiro's hand and led him to her room, making sure the door was securely locked behind her. With her back against the door, she turned to him, smiling.

"Let's just go back to bed. We deserve a day off.." she felt the rouge tint on her cheeks return as the words left her lips, upon realizing she hadn't been subtle at all.

Kojiro gave a quick nod to show his approval of her plan before wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her neck. She turned her head the opposite way, snaking her arm around his neck. He continued nibbling on her neck even as she guided him to the edge of the bed, seating him on it. Musashi pulled away from him to remove her top and skirt. While he removed his clothes, she curled in to the small bed, pulling the blankets over them. She felt Kojiro wrap an arm around her again, his breath on her neck. Each of them had found that their worries from the night before had melted away, and sleep claimed them within minutes. Neither of them seemed rushed to decide what was to become of their relationship, and would only focus on the present, this time.


End file.
